science experements gone wrong
by somthingsarebetterleftunsaid
Summary: what happens when Bella, Edward , and Jacob have to do science labs together. find out inside.
1. disclamer

1

Iggysmylover:I don't own any character's. except Emmett.

Inthetwilightzone6464:Caelie. You know you don't own Emmett.

Iggysmylover fine. but I _do_ own this and idea.

Inthetwilightzone6464: HEY! What about me. I helped. I had to type up this stupid thing.

Iggysmylover: Mumbles something

Inthetzone.:sorry. What was that.

Iggysmylover: your just the co writer.

Inthetzone:I thought this was fair partnership.

Iggysmylover: Fine. I'm the co-writer.happy.

Inthetzone:.Yes

Iggysmylover :thanks for posting this. I haven't figured it out yet.

Inthetzone: that's cause your stupid.

Iggysmylover: Hey

Inthetzone: Its true.

Iggysmylover: I can't argue

Inthetzone. were off topic.

Iggysmylover:opps. Sry. Ok well I have to give credit to Ms Payne for this story. The first one we were doing as we wrote it.Well here it is.


	2. thermometer

**Hey yall. Yes i'm a hick and proud of it. here it is.**

"OK class." Mr Banner announced. "Today, we are doing a Science experiment." I looked at Edward. He was writing a note.

_No. I thought it was a Language Arts lab._ I laughed to myself. As he was announcing the names, Edward growled staring at the door. Jacob was there talking to Mr. Banner.

"**Class. This is our exchange student from La Push. Jacob Black." **he said allowed. Mine and Edwards faces dropped. He just smiled."Your partners are... Bella And Edward." Jacob's smile grew. Edward almost jumped out of his seat. I squeezed his hand. He calmed down."We will be doing a heat teampeture lag." He said as Jacob walked toward us.

"**Hey Bells" Jake said.**

"**Hey Jake" I said back."Let's start. Edward, can you hand me the thermometer?" He nodded. As I poured the water in the cup, Edward picked up the thermometer by the bulb and the temp. dropped and shattered.**

"**Crap." Jake said." I knew you were cold but jeeze."**

"**Mr Banner" I said."Jake dropped the thermometer. We need another one. Jake said he'll pay for it."Jake glared and Edward laughed. **

"I'll get it."Jake said getting up. Just as Edward, Jake touched the bulb but it shot up like a rocket and landed on Mr. Banner."Sorry.Sorry.Sorry." Jake said over and over again.Me and Edward fell down laughing. After I pulled my self together,I told them as sternly as I could.

" Neither of you touch a thermometer again."


	3. not again

1_**Edwards POV **_

"This is your last chance."Mr. Banner scolded. I personally had two medical degrees and didn't mind, but I knew Bella needed a good grade on this."Today we will be testing how physical strain effects the muscles."Jake, I, and every guy in the class flexed our muscles. Bella and two other girls rolled their eyes and the rest giggled and thought very nasty thoughts."Now,I want two of you in the group to lift these weights, while the third will record how long it takes for the muscles to tire."He said.I smiled.

"Oh dear."Bella said as Jake and I easily picked up the 50 pond weights and held them up. Bella was watching us and had the stopwatch going for each of us. Jake smiled at Bella as she watched making me growl.

"Give it up bloodsucker." Jake sneered.

"Not now."Bella groaned.

"Give what up?"

Bella. She deserves someone who can keep her warm and doesn't have to give up anything for."I grew mad.

"Please Jake, not here,"She pleaded.

"Jake. Bella loves me. Get over it." Jake growled and lunged at me first aimed to my gut. We got into a fight and the next thing I knew, Mr. Greene was pulling us apart by the collar.

"Ms. Swan my office please."He said rounding on Bella..She nodded and gave us a look.When we got there he imedeantly gave us our punishments."Detention. All three of you."

"Yes sir." We said in unison.

"How do _I_ get in trouble?" Bella asked.

"It's your boyfriend and science partner."

"What will we be doing?"

""You will help Mr Banner clean the beakers.Mr. Cullen will be scraping gum off from under the desk,and Ms. Swan will help clean the cafeteria.Boys Three hours,Ms. Swan, two in a half."We walked out.

"I'm sorry Bella."Jake and I said at the same time.

"Whatever."Bella and I began to walk toward our detention areas.I flinched.Bella was mad and I would have to pay hell to pay from everyone.(the cullens)

"It's your fault."I told Jacob.

"Is not."

"Is to. If you hadn't tried to punch Edward this wouldn't have happened."Bella exclaimed suddenly popping up next to me.We came to our halls, then separated.


End file.
